Here For You Now
by dontyouwantit
Summary: Veela!Draco and Mate!Harry but Harry isn't interested. When Draco takes matters into his own hands, Harry has to face to consequences. Warnings inside


WARNINGS: Attempted suicide, general nastiness (at first) on Harry's part, kind of OOC Harry, but mainly fluff, I promise

All flower meanings were from a website, sorry if they're wrong haha.

'No.'

'Harry, be reasonable.'

'I won't do it.'

'Harry-'

'I've done everything you asked from me, Professor. I did what you needed from me, I defeated Voldemort. Surely you can't expect me to give up even more. I'm not doing it.'

'Do you think I want this either, Potter?'

'Shut up, Malfoy.'

'Harry you have to.'

'Exactly why do I have to, Headmaster?'

'If you don't Draco will-'

'Don't!'

Harry turned to look at Malfoy for the first time since he'd entered the Professor Dumbledore's office. The boy had leapt out of his seat in his move to interrupt the Headmaster and he was leaning heavily on the large wooden desk. He looked like a wreck. He'd always been an attractive boy, but after his…transformation he'd become positively beautiful, until his seventeenth birthday. Since then he had steadily declined in health and appearance.

Dumbledore looked unsure, but he allowed himself to be silenced by Draco's outburst. When he was sure the man wouldn't speak, Draco slumped back into his chair, his arms barely supporting his head. Harry curled his lip in disgust.

'If there's nothing else, I think I've made my opinion clear and I would like to return to the common room, sir.'

Dumbledore scowled at the boy in front of him.

'You are no longer residing in the Gryffindor dormitories; you have been moved to a private room with Draco. I think you misunderstood me when I explained the situation. I was not asking you to do this, I was informing you of what will be done.'

'Professor, you can't really-'

'Draco Malfoy was a spy for us from the moment he entered Hogwarts. You are not the only one to give up your childhood in the name of defeating Tom Riddle and if you do not do what is required of you now, you will be responsible for the murder of Draco Malfoy.'

'Professor, you promised,' said Draco, disbelief clear in his voice.

'What do you mean?' asked Harry.

Dumbledore fixed a cold stare in his direction.

'If you had read the books I had asked of you, you would have already known. To deny a submissive Veela their mate is to kill them, Harry. If you refuse to bond with him, he will waste away and die within the month,' the Headmaster's voice softened as he realised Harry truly hadn't known. 'I understand that you see this as another punishment, but Veela mates are destined for each other, soul mates if you will. You can make each other more happy than anyone else.'

Harry was completely stunned. He hadn't read the books and he hadn't realised how much was riding on his acceptance. And Draco hadn't wanted him to know.

'Why didn't you want him to tell me?' asked Harry, rounding on Draco.

'I didn't want you to feel pressured,' answered the shivering boy.

'Are you alright, Malfoy?'

Draco finally looked up, locking eyes with Harry.

'I'm so cold,' he whispered.

Harry sighed and knew what his decision was. He nodded at the Headmaster, understanding why such action had to be taken, and swept Draco into his arms. The shivering lessened as he came into contact with Harry's skin, but his body was still cold to the touch.

'I still don't like this,' he whispered as he carried Draco to their rooms.

When he arrived, he placed Draco in the double bed. He noticed the shivers start again as he undressed them both to their boxers. Folding their clothes as quick as he could, Harry climbed in beside Draco. He pulled the boy into his arms and they soon fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Draco was feeling much better. Harry's touch was rejuvenating him and kept the chills away. He rolled over to cuddle into his mate when Harry woke and pulled away.

'Harry?'

'I'm going to have breakfast now, Malfoy.'

Draco looked crestfallen but Harry didn't see. He was too busy walking to the bathroom. By the time he emerged, Draco was ready to go. They walked down to the Great Hall together but Draco paused before they opened to doors.

'Do you want to sit at Slytherin or Gryffindor, Harry?'

'What are you talking about?'

'Which table-'

'I'll sit at Gryffindor, you'll sit at Slytherin. Just like always. What did you think was going to happen?' he asked incredulously.

Draco ducked his head, embarrassed, 'Nothing.'

Harry ignored the movement and walked into the room, taking no notice of the Veela behind him making his lonely way to the Slytherin table.

'Harry, Professor Dumbledore made the announcement before you came down, I can't believe you're Draco's mate,' said Hermione.

'Yeah, speaking of which, where is he?' asked Ron.

Harry shrugged noncommittally and gestured towards the Slytherin table where Draco sat alone.

'Why is he over there?' asked Hermione.

'Why wouldn't he be? He's in Slytherin. That's where all his friends are,' said Harry.

'You didn't read any of those books did you?'

'Does it matter?'

'Harry, Draco's a submissive Veela; you have to take care of him.'

'I am. I've agreed to the bond so he won't die and I'll even…mate with him when it's time.'

'There's more to it than that, Harry,' said Ron. 'You really need to read those books.'

'And how do you know so much about it?'

'When Bill found out that he was Fleur's mate he went mental researching everything he'd have to do. There's a lot to it.'

'Like what exactly?'

'Like the fact that being around other people when he's not with you makes him really uncomfortable. Like the fact that he'll need your touch and reassurance throughout the day. Like the fact that if he thinks you've rejected the bond he'll die. Like that fact that he pretty much depends on you to look after him now and there are a lot of wizards and witches who think an un-mated submissive is a pretty good catch.'

Harry frowned at his friends but grudgingly waved Draco over to sit with them. The boy approached them but made no move to take a seat.

'Merlin, just sit down, Malfoy,' said Harry.

Draco immediately dropped to his knees next to Harry's chair, bowing his head. Harry almost choked on his breakfast while Hermione and Ron gave him disapproving looks.

'On a bloody chair, Malfoy,' he hissed.

'Yes sir,' whispered Draco as he moved to sit next to Harry.

After directing him to eat, Harry turned to Ron, pretending his mate wasn't there.

'What's he playing at now?'

'His Veela side must feel like the bond's in danger so he's reverting to full submission,' said Ron. 'You're going to have to take extra care of him now, Harry.'

'More work,' groaned Harry.

Hermione was the only one who noticed how Draco curled in on himself at Harry's words.

* * *

Harry spent the first day trying to deal with Draco civilly. He allowed the boy to hold his arm as they walked between classes and made sure to be his partner when required. He even tried to make conversation that night, but Draco wouldn't engage. Harry got sick of doing all the work.

* * *

When they were paired together in Potions, Harry sent Draco to collect the ingredients. He made sure to slide his fingers along the other boy's every time he was passed an item, enjoying the way Draco's breath hitched with each encounter.

* * *

In Care of Magical Creatures Harry made sure to stand behind Draco as Hagrid explained the correct temperature for the incubation of different dragon eggs. He touched his chest to Draco's shoulder blades and breathed heavily in his ear. He smirked when he saw that Draco hadn't taken any notes all lesson.

* * *

When Malfoy stood up from dinner to go back to their rooms, Harry waited until he was walking behind him and reached out to smack his arse. Malfoy jumped, but didn't look back. He shoved his hands deeper in his robe pockets and left while Harry laughed.

* * *

After his shower, Harry wrapped the towel around his waist and walked around their rooms, pretending to look for his glasses. He made sure to not dry himself, allowing the droplets of water to slide down his chest as he walked around. He looked under all the furniture, sticking his arse in the air as he did. When he finally 'found' them, Draco was breathing so hard Harry could hear him in the other room.

* * *

As he passed Draco in the hall on his way to Transfiguration, Harry grabbed the Veela and pushed him against the wall. Trapping his wrists in his hands and leaning in, Harry held his lips tantalisingly close to Draco's. They were still for a moment before Draco leaned forward hesitantly to claim his first kiss. Harry laughed and pulled away, hurrying to his class.

* * *

When Draco got out of the shower one morning, Harry petrified him and spelled his clothes away, leaving him in his pants. When he saw Draco's wounded look he smirked and patter his cheek, telling him he was 'inspecting the goods'. He trailed his wand across Draco's skin before leaving for breakfast, only returning to unfreeze the boy at the last minute so he had to rush to class.

* * *

As they sat down for dinner, Harry dropped his hand to Draco's knee. He squeezed it before running his fingers up Draco's thigh. He had to work not to laugh out loud at the boy's squeak.

* * *

When they parted after Potions, Harry grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him back against his chest.

'Merlin you've got a nice arse, Malfoy. Can't wait until it's all spread open for me.'

He released the other boy and watched him almost run down the corridor, holding in a laugh. He pretended not to see the way Ron and Hermione were glaring at him. The same way he pretended not to hear them tell him he should be taking better care of Draco.

* * *

Harry treated Draco like this for two weeks and had plans to keep it up at least until the bonding. Draco didn't talk much. He couldn't comfortably spend time with anyone except Harry and Harry wasn't exactly interested in his conversation. The Veela drew more and more into himself, but Harry didn't notice. It wasn't until the night after the altercation after Potions, that something was different. Harry stripped down to his boxers, smirking at the memory of how uncomfortable Draco had been the night he'd slept naked, and climbed into bed. Draco climbed in as well and they lay down to sleep, but for the first time Draco slept on his side of the bed, not Harry's.

Harry tried to tell himself he didn't care. He decided he wasn't feeling bereft and turned his back on Draco to sleep. Around two o'clock he woke up and went to the bathroom. When he returned he realised that Draco was shivering almost as violently as the first night. Sighing because Ron and Hermione would think he wasn't _caring_ for the submissive, Harry tugged the boy into his arms. Draco didn't resist, but he curled in on himself as though trying to make himself as small as possible.

* * *

Annoyed at his reaction the previous night, Harry stepped up his torment. For two days he rubbed the boy's arse, whispered lewd comments in his ear, pushed him around, and generally made him feel as worthless as possible.

'Can't wait to make you scream, Malfoy.'

'Do you think about me when you jerk off? Do you think about how hard I'm going to fuck you? You won't be able to walk for a week.'

'Can't wait to see your lips wrapped around my dick, Malfoy.'

'Are you ready to spread those legs for me, Malfoy?'

At the end of the second day, Harry was slipping under the sheets – naked – and wondering where his submissive was.

He fell asleep while he was waiting and was woken by Hermione hitting him with a pillow and shouting.

'You complete and utter arse, Harry Potter. You knew. You knew what you had to do. Even if you couldn't manage to read the books we told you. You needed to take care of him and now he's in the bloody Hospital Wing. You bloody idiot, he nearly died!'

Harry jumped out of bed and tried to escape his furious friend as he tugged on clothes.

'Hermione, what's going on?'

'Draco's in the Hospital Wing, Harry,' said Ron, walking into the room. 'He tried to kill himself but a couple of fourth years stopped him jumping off the Astronomy Tower. The only words we've been able to get out of him are 'Harry' and 'rejected'. He's in a bad way.'

'Well what do they want me to do?' asked Harry.

'For a start you could stop sulking like some petulant kid. I know you don't like this, but you've been winding him up for almost three weeks now. He doesn't deserve that. You're going to spend the rest of your life with him and you can't even manage to call him by his first name. Your treating him like less than shit has convinced him that you're rejecting the bond so instead of letting himself fade away he decided to put you out of your misery.'

'He needs you to take care of him, nurture him, keep him safe. You've been treating him like a cross between a slave and a whore, Harry,' added Hermione. 'The two of you are equals, he might be submissive and you might be his dominant, but that just means you have to protect him even more. Frankly, we're all a little disgusted with your behaviour.'

Harry scowled at his two best friends as he made his way to the Hospital Wing. He knew they were right, he just hadn't realised how much of an effect he was having on Malfoy. When he got to the wing, he pulled up short.

Malfoy was lying on the bed. He looked tiny, smaller than he had on the first night. He was shivering so hard his teeth his teeth were clacking together but Harry could make out some words.

'Harry….rejected…please….Harry…'

Harry felt his heart break when he saw what he had done to the proud boy. Before he realised, he was by Draco's bed, stroking his hair and climbing in beside him.

'Hush Malfoy, I'm here. I'm here and I accept you. I've been a fucking idiot because I couldn't see how special you were and how much I was responsible for you. Please be okay, I promise I'll take care of you this time. Please Draco…'

Draco turned and looked at Harry with dull eyes. He didn't resist when Harry pulled him into his arms, but he was so weak there wasn't much he could've done. Harry just kept rocking him and whispering apologies. Harry could tell that Draco didn't trust him, didn't want to forgive him, but he knew the Veela would be desperate to do anything as long as it kept their mate around. Harry was hit again by how much power he had over Draco and how thoroughly he'd abused it.

'Mister Potter,' a venomous voice came from behind Harry, he made to turn around but the Matron's hand stopped him. 'Don't you dare move and disturb him. That boy has not had an ounce of peace since his birthday, and when he finally finds his mate, they treat him like this. I've been getting nightly visits from Mr. Malfoy for the past two weeks. He's been coming for a Calming Draught. He wouldn't tell me what for until last night, when he was so distressed. Do you want to know why? He said that his mate _still_ hadn't stopped teasing him. He said it was time to face up to it, that you were never going to accept him no matter how submissive he was. I didn't want to let him leave, but I couldn't hold him for no reason. Maybe it's lucky I did because apparently this is the only thing that could make you understand what you've done to this boy.'

Harry felt like shit. He felt like the lowest, scummiest, most worthless piece of crap in the country. It was no comfort to think that that was how he'd made Draco feel for the better part of the last three weeks. He let the matron's words wash over him and tried not to dwell on how true they were. When she was finished, Snape swept into the room and took up the same seat. He said much the same thing, interspaced with more threats of bodily harm. The worst was the Headmaster, though. Dumbledore stood on the other side of the room, were Harry could see him, and looked at the two boys on the bed. His eyes were bright with tears and full of disappointment. Harry cringed away from the stare, but he knew they were right, they were all right.

* * *

Draco was released the next night. There was a heated discussion between Snape, the Matron, and Dumbledore, but Dumbledore won out and Draco was released into Harry's care. Harry carried him into their rooms and laid him in the bed.

The boy was still weak, so Harry stripped them both to their boxers and slid into bed beside him. He pulled Draco into his arms and marvelled at the similarities between this night and the first. The only difference was the stiff way Draco held himself, needing Harry's touch but not quite willing to give in to it. Harry barely slept that night. He kept staring at the boy in his arms and realising how close he came to losing him.

* * *

Harry woke up and jumped out of bed, ready to organise breakfast for his mate. He called house elves for the ingredients, but made up the toast and tea himself, calling on years of watching Draco eat to remember what he liked. He was about to carry the tray into their room when he heard a sob.

'Draco, what's wrong?' cried Harry as he ran through the door.

'Harry?' Draco looked at his mate. 'You're really here this time?'

'I am Draco. This time I'm really here for you. Just for you.'

Harry pulled the boy into his arms and rocked him as he cried. They both understood what Harry had meant and Draco's Veela side was overwhelmed at the prospect of finally, finally knowing its mate. When he was tearless, Harry gave Draco one last squeeze before he ran to grab the breakfast tray. A quick warming spell had it ready to eat and he proudly presented it to the Veela.

Draco blushed and smiled prettily. Harry grinned at his mate and sat down at the foot of the bed to eat with him. When Draco noticed Harry shivering slightly from the cold rooms, he kicked the blankets over his legs as well. Harry felt a coil of pleasure in his stomach at the simple gesture and when he thought enough time had passed, he ran his toes down Draco's shin.

Draco jumped and turned wounded eyes on Harry, but Harry just smiled softly and continued to massage Draco's calf. He knew the Veela wanted to give in and he would convince Draco that he meant no harm this time. Eventually Draco relaxed into the caress but when Harry's toes strayed past his knee he stiffened.

'Sorry,' said Harry.

Draco stared at the other boy.

'What?'

'I said I was sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.'

'You…you didn't…_uncomfortable_?'

Harry shifted uneasily, he had known Draco's temper would make an appearance sooner or later.

'Three weeks of torment. Three weeks of you molesting me in the hallways. Three weeks of you almost, almost deigning to give me my first ever kiss before snatching it away. Three weeks of groping and humiliating and stripping and whatever shit you decided to throw at me and you apologise because you didn't want to make me uncomfortable?'

'Draco, I-'

'And that's the half of it, you couldn't even manage to call me by my given name until I nearly died. God Harry. Uncomfortable? How about terrified? Ashamed? Violated? Worthless? Rejected? Un-fucking-claimed? Are those all alright? Apparently, because it's only when you think I might be uncomfortable that you decide to apologise.'

'Dr-'

'Don't Harry. Just don't.'

'What can I do?'

'Nothing.'

Harry sighed and left the room.

* * *

'Hermione, Ron, I need your help,' called Harry as he chased them down near the lake.

'What is it Harry?' asked Ron.

'Draco.'

'What have you done now?' asked Hermione.

'Nothing, it's not that, it's just, look I know you guys are mad and trust me I understand why. I was horrible to him and he didn't deserve it. I was being childish and stupid. He just told me off for it as well and he says there's nothing I can do but I have an idea.'

Harry watched as the last of the anger left the faces of his two best friends.

'We'll help you out, mate.'

'What's your idea?' asked Hermione.

* * *

Harry swallowed heavily before knocking on the Headmaster's door. When it opened, he entered to find Snape and Dumbledore looking at him.

'Oh, am I interrupting? I can come back,' he started, backing away.

'Not at all, Harry, Professor Snape was just leaving.'

'Actually, sir, would you mind staying for a moment? I have a…proposition.'

Snape scowled but sat back down. Dumbledore looked intrigued.

'I-I have to make up for how I treated Draco,' began Harry, ignoring Snape's snort. 'I had an idea that I might court him. Properly, the old-fashioned way. That's why I needed you, Professor. As his Godfather, you're his next-of-kin since his parents' death. May I have permission to court you Godson?'

Snape looked ready to refuse but a sharp look from Dumbledore had the sallow man nodding.

'You may. But you better do it right this time, Potter.'

'I plan to, sir.'

With Snape and Dumbledore's permission to court Draco, Harry began to organise things. After a discussion with Ron and Hermione and an awkward conversation with Snape, Harry made a quick trip to Diagon Alley to buy supplies before heading back to see his mate.

* * *

That first evening, the Saturday, Harry knocked hesitantly on the door to his rooms and waited for Draco to allow him in.

'Why are you knocking, Potter? You live here.'

Draco was about to turn away from the doorway when Harry dropped to one knee and bowed his head.

'Draco Malfoy, will you do me the honour of accepting my offer of courtship that I may prove myself a worthy suitor?'

'You…Fuck…how…' said Draco.

Harry looked up at the furious Veela before he realised and jumped to his feet.

'Draco, I mean it. This isn't something to humiliate you more or some elaborate build up to rejection, this is me admitted I was a fucking idiot and trying to make it up to you. I know the Veela wants me, but I want you to want me too. I want you. I have Professor Snape's permission as your next-of-kin, and Dumbledore's and Ron and Hermione are going to help me through it so I can make it perfect. Just like you deserve it.'

Draco continued to frown so Harry dropped back to his knees, bowed his head and stretched out his hand.

'I hope you will accept my gift and make your answer known within the day.'

He stayed in that position until Draco reached out and took his offering, twirling the white chrysanthemum and the red tulip between his fingers.

'Truth and a declaration of love, Potter?'

Harry merely nodded, keeping his eyes lowered.

'I accept,' said Draco, turning away as Harry stood.

Harry grinned as he stood up, grateful for the opportunity to treat Draco the way he should have a month ago.

'Obviously we won't be able to follow all the guidelines because you need us to sleep in the same bed, but what would you deem the most appropriate?'

Draco frowned and paused for a moment before he answered.

'I'll get undressed first and get in the bed. You can come in when the lights are out and get in too. That way you won't see me. In the mornings, get up first and do your thing, then wait in the living area until I'm ready.'

'Alright. Do you want to go to bed now?'

'Yes.'

Harry ducked outside and waited until he saw the light go out from under the door. He crept in and stripped to his pants before sliding into the bed. As soon as he was settled, Draco was shivering in his arms.

'Draco, you're so cold.'

'I've been apart from you all day.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be,' said Draco. 'For once it wasn't your fault. I told you to go, remember?'

'I'm sorry for everything else, though.'

'Harry, can we please just not talk about it? You're my dominant, so my Veela side already forgives you and well, it's pretty persuasive so I guess I forgive you too, so can we just…?'

Harry tightened his grip on the other boy.

'No. No, Draco, we can't just forget. I did a terrible thing and you didn't deserve to be treated like that. Even if you forgive me, and I'm glad you do, I can't forgive myself. I have to make it up to you.'

'You are. You're courting me properly and taking it seriously this time.'

'I should have the first time.'

'I should have come to you when I first found out and not waited until I was so vulnerable.'

'Draco-'

'Harry, we both did bad things. Okay? We both stuffed shit up but we're here now. You can make it up to me by courting me and I'll make it up to you by accepting your courtship. We're going to be okay.'

'I like that.'

'What, being okay?'

'No,' Harry buried his face in Draco's hair and breathed in his smell. 'The way you said 'we'.'

Draco laughed softly before squeezing Harry's hand. The two fell silent and slipped off to sleep.

* * *

On the second day, Harry woke before dawn and got himself ready for the day. He didn't have to wait long before Draco was ready and he escorted his mate to the Great Hall. They sat just as the owl post arrived and Draco received a small package. Inside sat a box of the finest French truffles and a sprig of Arbutus. There was a card and Draco read it out loud to Hermione and Ron.

'To look into your eyes is to see my entire world, spinning and blooming.'

Hermione exclaimed over it and read it to the nearby Gryffindor girls. Ron clapped an embarrassed Harry on the back and Draco looked at his gift with a small smile. Harry waved off Ron's congratulations and turned to Draco.

'I'm the only one you love?' asked Draco.

Harry grinned and squeezed his hand, 'Who else could compare?'

* * *

Throughout days three, four, and five Draco received a number of parcels contained sweets, silk handkerchiefs, and flowers. They were always accompanied by a card with a compliment or a line or two of poetry. Draco kept them all in a locked box in his rooms. After the stresses of not having his mate accept him and then Harry's torment, to have his Veela side so happy was a drastic change, and one that Draco thought he could get used to.

For his part, Harry was loving the way his mate was reacting. He'd long since stopped reverting to totally submission, Harry's apology had convinced him that wasn't necessary. He was happier, healthier, and much more confident.

On the sixth day of the courtship, Harry and Draco were excused from their Thursday afternoon classes so they could embark on a chaperoned date. Harry asked Snape to chaperone them because he knew the man would ensure nothing went amiss and because he knew Draco would appreciate the gesture.

'Look Harry, there's a sale on. Have you tried those chocolates? They're divine, Harry. Can we stop for something to eat yet? Have you been to the joke shop lately, Harry? Look at the new brooms they've got out, Harry!'

Harry was laughing and letting himself be tugged along by his excited mate. Snape had reluctantly allowed them to hold hands after Draco pouted and stomped his foot. Harry had made no comment, allowing his mate and chaperone to battle it out. While Draco dragged Harry up and down Hogsmeade, Snape followed behind at a more dignified pace, waiting outside shops for them and generally keeping an eye on them. Eventually Draco was worn out and they went to the Three Broomsticks to eat.

'Harry, I don't know what I want.'

'What do you feel like?'

'I don't know, they all look so nice.'

Harry frowned for a moment before taking Draco's menu.

'Get the lamb.'

'Harry, what are you-'

'I think you should get the lamb, Draco,' said Harry.

Draco frowned at him for a moment before suddenly grinning. Harry was glad to have been able to nurture his mate's submission in such a way. Snape sat across from them at the table and tried to pretend he didn't know them.

'What are you going to get, Professor?' asked Harry.

'The beef,' answered Severus.

Harry nodded and made the order for the three of them when the waitress appeared. Draco shivered at the display of dominance and moved closer to Harry on the bench. When the meal came and they were eating, Harry dropped his hand onto Draco's knee. He felt his mate stiffen, but kept his hand still, not trying to molest him like the last time. Eventually Draco relaxed and shot him a shy smile. Harry grinned back. Snape could guess what was going on but ignored it, not willing to begrudge his Godson some small happiness.

* * *

The seventh day, the day after their outing, Harry sent Draco a bunch of flowers with a single red rose. When the bouquet arrived in front of him, Hermione almost fell off her seat as she squealed.

'Hermione, what's wrong?' asked Ron.

'Oh Ron, Harry's signalling his proposal,' said Hermione.

'How can you tell, he didn't say anything?'

'Oh Ron, he gave him asters as a symbol of love and for daintiness because Draco's the submissive. He gave him daisies for the innocence and purity of the love, and dandelions for faithfulness. Flax is a domestic symbol and the rose indicates true love, but Harry, why did you put the purple hyacinths?'

'You can't tell me you don't know what they mean, or why I need them Hermione,' said Harry.

'You're asking for his forgiveness?' asked Ron.

The other three gaped at him, and he bristled.

'Bill may have made some…inopportune comments during his courtship, he used them a lot.'

Harry laughed before turning his full attention back to his mate.

'Do you…'

'I accept, Harry,' whispered Draco, eyes shining. 'I accept your proposal, but I've already told you, you do not need to ask for my forgiveness, I forgave you a long time ago.'

'I know you did and that's exactly why I had to. Your Veela would have forgiven me for almost killing you if I had promised to kiss it better. I had to make all of you feel as special and loved as I should have in the first place.'

'Well you've succeeded.'

Harry grinned before turning back to his friends.

'If this is inappropriate create a diversion to save me from Snape, okay?'

Hermione and Ron smiled and nodded while Draco looked thoroughly nonplussed. Until, of course, Harry turned to him and took his face in his hands. Gazing deep into Draco's eyes, Harry leaned in until their foreheads were touching. He watched Draco's eyes flicker shut before grazing his lips across his mate's.

The kiss was over in under a second, it could barely be classified as a real kiss. There was no lust or burning passion, but there was tenderness, safety, love. It was everything Draco could ever have hoped for in his first ever kiss. Harry stared at his submissive's face, taking in the wide eyes, the parted lips, and the faint blush. He stroked one cheek with his hand before tugging Draco out of his seat.

'We're going to Transfiguration, see you guys when you get there, yeah?'

Hermione and Ron waved the couple out of the hall, stealing a glance at Professor Snape. He had some sort of horrible expression on his face, almost as though he was choking. Hermione almost laughed out loud when she realised that the cantankerous professor was smiling.

* * *

Harry pulled Draco out of the hall and into an empty classroom. He closed the door and cast several privacy charms before finally releasing Draco's hand and pulling him into an embrace.

'Tell me if this is okay,' said Harry.

Draco nodded as Harry slowly rubbed his hands up and down Draco's back, massaging the taught muscles. Draco had his arms around Harry's neck, gripping his own elbows in his hands. When he felt Draco relax into the touch, he trailed his hands down Draco's sides and let the settle on his hips.

'Harry…'

Harry lifted his hands and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, squeezing him once before releasing his mate.

'Thank you,' said Harry.

'What for?'

'For telling me when you were uncomfortable. I know I have before but I swear I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to again. Ever.'

Draco smiled and buried his face in Harry's chest, breathing in his dominant's scent. Harry grinned and kissed Draco's head.

* * *

On the eighth day, Harry sent Draco a number of fine chocolates and an invitation to another outing, a dinner that night. When half seven rolled around, Draco was dressed in his finest robes and ushered out the door by Pansy and Blaise.

'You look gorgeous, Darling.'

'You'll knock him dead, Draco.'

'Is my hair alright?'

'Draco, just go,' said Pansy and Blaise together, giving him one last shove out of the room.

Draco huffed before making his way to the Entrance Hall to meet Harry. He smiled as he saw his mate and his Godfather chatting civilly to one another. Harry felt an odd sensation come over him and looked around to see Draco standing in the Entrance Hall. He was wearing shimmering silver robes and the candlelight made his skin look luminescent. His hair was artfully tousled and his eyes were practically glowing. Harry couldn't speak, his mate looked…edible.

'Harry?' Draco asked, lifting his hand to his hair.

'Don't,' said Harry, leaping forward and catching his wrist. 'Don't change a thing. Ever.'

Draco blushed and smiled prettily at his mate. Snape rolled his eyes but the pair knew there was no real menace there.

They apparated to a restaurant in wizard London. Draco used to frequent the place with his parents before Voldemort and Harry hoped he would appreciate the gesture.

'You brought me to Serpentine?' asked Draco.

'I heard you used to come here often, but if you don't like it we can go somewhere else…'

Harry trailed off as Draco threw himself in his arms. Harry grunted, but managed to catch the other boy. Draco hugged him tightly, murmuring his thanks in Harry's ear. After a moment Snape coughed loudly and Draco quickly disentangled himself.

'Sorry Severus.'

'Indeed. I take it you are happy with your paramour's choice of venue?'

'Very much.'

Harry grinned and squeezed his hand as the three entered.

The meal was relatively uneventful. Harry didn't even let Draco look at a menu, ordering each course for him. He had taken the time to find out what Draco would enjoy, but failed to mention that. However, Draco seemed to be enjoying the attention and the domination and Harry was fairly sure that boy would have eaten whatever Harry deigned to choose.

When the meal was over, Snape sent the two outside while he settled the bill. Harry was confused at first, as he was the one paying, but a pointed look at Draco made him understand. He gripped Draco's hand and led him out of the room. He gently pressed Draco against the wall of the restaurant and lowered his head until their lips touched. Draco sighed into the kiss for a moment before pulling away.

'Harry, what if Severus…'

Harry cut him off with a thumb rubbing his bottom lip.

'Why do you think he offered to settle the bill when it's my money, pet?'

Draco shivered at the name and allowed Harry to kiss him once again. He gently massaged Draco's mouth with his own, but didn't attempt to deepen the kiss. He pulled away after several moments and leaned next to Draco, still holding his hand. They calmed themselves and were presentable when Snape swept out of the building, although from his expression, he could guess what had transpired. They apparated back to the school and parted at the Entrance Hall.

* * *

The ninth day was relatively uneventful for the courting couple, Harry sent a couple of gifts and simple poem he'd worked on.

_That you are here, forever, will be enough._

_And if you must go, I'll be with you, my love._

_And when we are together there is naught to fear,  
_

_If I have your hand in mine, I have it all, my dear.  
_

The tenth day, however, made for an eventful Monday morning for the entire school. Hermione and Ron were talking with Pansy and Blaise, whom they'd become friends with since Harry had properly accepted the bond. Draco came in soon after and stood with the near the door way.

'Why are you here?' he asked.

'Harry told us to be waiting here in the morning,' answered Ron.

'He sent us a note saying the same thing,' said Pansy.

'Me too,' said Draco.

Before any further speculation could be undertaken, Harry threw open the doors.

'The boy can make an entrance,' said Blaise as Harry strode across the hall to the group.

He grabbed Draco and pulled him over in front of the four house tables. He squeezed his hands before sinking to one knee in front of him.

'Draco Lucius Malfoy, my most precious love, will you do me the honour of becoming my bondmate?'

Harry had magically enhanced his voice and it boomed across the hall, silencing students and staff alike. He stayed kneeling, clasping Draco's hands and bowing his head, until he heard the whispered answer.

'Yes.'

As the entire school leapt to their feet and applauded, Harry jumped up and pulled Draco into his arms. He laughed out loud as he spun the Veela in his arms. When he set him back on his feet, he cancelled the voice charm and whispered 'I love you' before placing a soft kiss on Draco's lips. The crowd began to whistle and catcall but Draco and Harry only had eyes for each other. Draco was blushing and close to tears. Harry was glowing with pride and had a grin plastered over his face.

'Is four days enough to get ready?' asked Harry.

'I've had most of it prepared since my birthday,' said Draco. 'I always hoped this would happen, I just didn't ever think it really would.'

Harry grabbed Draco's face in his hands and kissed him again, more forceful and passionate but still sweet.

'We've made quite a spectacle, lover,' murmured Harry, listening to the crowd still cheering.

'Lover?'

'Do you mind?'

'No but I…'

'Tell me, Draco.'

'I prefer 'pet', Harry.'

'My beautiful, clever, gorgeous pet.'

'That's…quite acceptable.'

Harry hugged the boy to his chest and laughed. He felt Draco's heartbeat through his clothes and knew they were breathing in time. He could feel his neck was getting wet from Draco's tears. He could hear Dumbledore trying to quieten the students and he could see Hermione, Ron, Blaise, and Pansy were smiling and clapping. He caught a glimpse of Snape sitting at the Head Table and he saw the man nod once. Harry held Draco closer still and he knew, he knew he had finally done the right thing.

* * *

The eleventh, twelfth, and thirteenth days were a flurry of activity. Getting robes fitted, choosing rings, organising food, writing invitations, ordering flowers, and deciding on decorations took up all of Harry and Draco's time. Harry still sent Draco presents, but there were no more opportunities for stolen kisses and gentle caresses. The entire school was invited, along with most of the Order. Blaise and Pansy would stand up for Draco, while Ron and Hermione would stand up for Harry. Kingsley and Dumbledore would officiate, while Severus and Sirius would Champion the involved parties. Finally the preparations were complete and the big day was upon them.

* * *

'Hermione, my hair looks shocking,' said Harry, trying to flatten the black mess.

'It's fine Harry, stop touching it,' said Hermione.

'It's almost time, mate, are you ready?' said Ron.

Harry took one last look in the mirror. As the dominant bondmate, he was dressed in black robes with a silver trim. They clung to his upper arms and torso, but fell loose and graceful around his legs and forearms. He wore black boots and leather trousers underneath, but the high collar meant he had forgone a shirt. Hermione had spelled his eyes and they seemed brighter without the glasses in the way. He looked powerful and intimidating. He looked beautiful. He looked like exactly what Draco needed.

When Harry finally made it to the Great Hall, he was almost overcome with the transformation. Garlands and bouquets adorned every surface and a long aisle had been created with row upon row of seating on either side. The entire school was in attendance, along with the Order members. Harry could see a shock of red where the Weasleys took up an entire row and a few platinum heads that must be relate to Draco. He saw Remus sitting with the Weasleys, talking quietly with Sirius.

Upon Harry's entrance, the entire group stood in silence. The bonding officials took their places and the ceremony began. Harry stalked down the aisle, followed by Ron and Hermione. When he reached the altar, he stood in front of Dumbledore and Kingsley while Ron and Hermione knelt beside him. Snape stood behind him and slipped a blindfold over him, before holding his wrists behind his back.

They held their position until Draco made his entrance. Harry heard the crowd gasp, but wouldn't have been able to turn around even if he could see. He heard the sounds of people moving beside him and heard a gasp and knew Draco must have been positioned as well. As the submissive partner, he would have been gagged and pushed onto his knees. Sirius would be holding his head to keep him down.

Harry heard Dumbledore and Kingsley begin to chant the bonding incantation and shivered as he felt the magic surround him. He could hear Draco's breath coming in harsh pants through his nose and knew he wasn't faring much better. The touch of the magic was terribly arousing. As he worked to restrain himself, Harry barely heard Snape and Sirius say their parts of the incantation and it wasn't until he was pushed down by Snape that he could focus. The two Godfathers guided their charge's faces to meet in a chaste kiss. Harry barely recognised that Draco must have been un-gagged and that he was no longer blinded. As they touched, every guest leapt from their seats to applaud and Harry was almost overcome by the sound, but the feel of Draco's lips under his own was enough to ground him.

They were pulled apart and released to stand next to one another, presented to the crowd. They made their way down the aisle under a shower of petals and were followed by their procession until they reached the door.

'The second floor, fourth door on the left,' said Snape. 'The password's 'lacewing'. Congratulations to you both.'

Harry grinned at the potions master and then his own Godfather before grabbing Draco's hand and leading him to the room. Their room for the rest of their schooling. When he reached the doorway, Harry lifted Draco into his arms and carried him over the threshold. Draco squirmed and laughed.

'Muggle tradition,' said Harry as he set his mate down. 'Now let me look at you. Don't move.'

Draco immediately stilled as Harry prowled around, examining him from every angle.

Harry was almost overcome. His mate was beautiful. As the submissive partner, Draco wore sleeveless sheer white robes with a golden trim. They were worn open, and only a short black loincloth protected his modesty. He was barefoot but wore a half dozen thick gold anklets and bracelets, one winding all the way up his arm. His hair had been growing longer since his inheritance and it was worn loose with tiny plaits scattered through it. His skin was glowing.

'I didn't think it would be possible, pet,' growled Harry. 'I honestly didn't think you could look any hotter than you did last week, but fuck. You look like sex. You're dressed for it, for me. It's almost a waste, though. Do you think I should take you back to the party? Take you there? Throw you down on your knees and fuck you until you forget who you are? I could fuck you until you come, just off my cock and once I've made you come, all the other boys could have a go and when you're so oversensitive you're a crying mess I could bring you back here a fuck you again. It's appealing, isn't it pet?'

Draco was shivering at Harry's words and his clothes did little to hide his interest in proceedings. Harry smirked at the sight before he walked up and grabbed Draco's chin, almost bruising the pale flesh.

'I'd love to do that, pet, but I don't think I can. Do you want to know why?'

Draco nodded as much as he could in Harry's grip.

'Because I'm never going to share you.'

Harry dragged Draco into a possessive kiss, claiming and plundering his mouth. He caught the other boy as he melted against him, knowing the Veela would love this sort of treatment. With gentle fingers, Harry unwrapped his mate until he was holding a naked, moaning, aroused submissive Veela. Smirking to himself, Harry moved them both to the bed.

He lay Draco out on the mattress and hovered over him, legs either side of his hips. Starting at the top he began to position Draco's body. He pulled his hands together above his head, tipped his head back to expose his throat and parted his mouth slightly. He ran his hands over Draco's heaving chest and massaged his taut stomach before bending his knees and spreading his thighs, exposing his fluttering entrance. When he was happy with the picture he'd made, Harry stepped back to admire it. Harry smirked as he heard Draco moan. He knew how it must feel for the submissive. He was so naked and exposed and terribly, terribly _hard_, while Harry was fully dressed and barely flushed.

'You look good, pet. Should I just leave you here, all hard and aching? I could come back tomorrow and you wouldn't' move, would you? Not if I asked you not to.'

As he spoke, he reached out to trail the tip of his forefinger across the soft skin of Draco's cock. Draco twitched, but managed to keep his hips still.

'P-please Harry…'

'Please what, pet?'

'Please don't t-t-tease me…'

Harry smirked at his breathless mate but he acknowledged the real fear in his eyes. He had teased Draco far too much to play this game for long. Drawing back from Draco's cock and chuckling at the answering whine, Harry began to disrobe.

In seconds he was naked and kneeling between Draco's thighs. He bent his head to swipe his tongue over Draco's arsehole and placed a steadying hand o Draco's hips.

'Keep still, pet. You're doing so well.'

His eyes widened as Draco's cock got impossibly harder. He frowned before deciding to experiment. He circled Draco's entrance with one magically lubed finger and began to speak.

'You're making me so hot, pet,' first finger. 'You're making me so hot and hard and wanting. I can't wait to feel your body accept me, stretching to let me in,' second finger. 'It's going to feel amazing, you know that? But don't worry, I'll make it good for you too. You'll be riding so high when my cock's in you you'll forget your own name,' third finger. 'Are you ready for me, pet? You're keeping so still, just like I told you. Even when I'm battering your prostate, pushing and stroking it, you're doing so well. I can hear those little sounds you make and they're so good too. You're such a good boy, pet.'

On the last three words, Harry whipped out his fingers and shoved in his cock, thrusting on each word until he was fully seated.

Draco cried out in relief at finally being filled by his dominant. Harry gazed in wonder at his mate coming apart underneath him. When Draco started moving he set up a punishing rhythm, hitting Draco's prostate and driving in deep and hard. He leaned down to touch his chest to Draco's, giving the other's cock some much need friction between their bellies, and whispered in his ear. The entire time Harry whispered to Draco about how good, how beautiful, how hot, how tight, how fucking amazing, how special, how very, very good he was.

'Come, Draco. Come for me like I ask, like the good boy you are. I love you.'

Draco cried out and came all over them as Harry came inside him. They fell, panting and exhausted and oh so sated, on top of each other. Harry was about to go to sleep when he heard Draco whine slightly.

'What's wrong, pet?'

'Please, Harry, s-sir. P-Please, I thought I was good…'

Harry frowned, 'You are good, you're so good.'

He moved to press a kiss to Draco's neck and the boy whined again. There was no pleasure in the sound and Harry looked up sharply.

'Pet?'

'Please, sir, stop, it's t-too much…'

A tear escaped Draco's eyes even as he clenched them shut. Harry gasped and Draco whimpered and Harry understood. He quickly rolled off Draco and began to massage his stomach. Draco moaned as his oversensitive dick was finally freed from the friction of their breaths.

'Pet,' began Harry, stroking the boy's sweaty hair from his forehead. 'You must always tell me when something hurts, alright? We're tired now, but we'll speak about safe-words and things in the morning, alright?'

Draco nodded and Harry pulled him into his arms. He crushed his chest to Draco's back and draped a hand over his stomach, carefully avoiding his sore cock.

'In the morning,' murmured Draco.

Harry chuckled and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

'Tomorrow morning and the one after that and the one after that and all the ones to follow until we die, and then we'll share ghostly mornings after a hard night of haunting Hogwarts first years.'

Draco giggled and pushed himself more firmly against Harry's chest. Harry squeezed him tight as he spelled the bed clean and pulled up the sheets. The two were soon fast asleep.

_Fin._


End file.
